


Nerds

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Finn are talking about nerdy stuff. Aaron is bored... and jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds

"Did you read this one though? I read it the moment it came out and I couldn't sleep it was that good!"

Aaron just rolled his eyes as he downed the last of his third or fourth pint, before looking at the two guys sat in front of him, heads close staring at a phone screen.

 

He didn't mind Robert and Finn's new blossoming friendship. He really didn't. Aaron wasn't the overly jealous type - sure he never liked seeing Robert with Chrissie but that was because he was hers then, now, Robert was all Aaron's and everyone knew that.

But he couldn't help those lingering thoughts, doubts. When he sat and thought about it properly, he was sure that Robert would never cheat on him, he knew that Robert loved him more than enough never to sleep with anyone else again, especially now he was honest with himself that Aaron was everything he wanted, everything he needed in life and no cheap one night stands or anything more could jeapordize that in Robert's mind. But in these moments, of slight tipsiness, where thinking wasn't the priority, Aaron wasn't so sure. Robert was with Finn, laughing, joking, _smiling_ over a mutual interest in all things nerdy. Aaron couldn't help but feel like Robert suppressed his passion for comics, movies, TV shows with Aaron, and probably Chrissie too. He wanted the love of his life to be able to feel completely whole with him, and not have to go looking elsewhere to get it, even if in this instance, it was only talk about the latest manga or anime, whichever the comic version was.

 

Aaron wasn't threatened by Finn much, Robert had already joked when they were still in the secret phase about why did Robert try to pursue Aaron instead of Finn. Aaron had suggested it was only because Finn was close to Victoria and seemed more of a flight risk morally to spill the beans, but Robert had bluntly told Aaron that Aaron oozed the "don't-give-a-fuck" attitude and a slight anger problem that turned Robert on so much, plus the general masculinity Aaron exuded that got his cock tingling every time he saw him - and the facial hair, lean body and tight arse were perks to the already perfect package that was Aaron Livesy. Meanwhile, Robert had compared Finn to a "glass of still water", he was cute, both Aaron and Robert openly admitted it, but both men knew that he wasn't either of their type. He didn't have the same roughness Aaron had or the arrogant laddish charm Robert had.

 

But sitting in the pub, facing the two men whose faces were lit up with excitement and enthusiasm, Aaron looked with a slightly bitter expression.

"Want another?"

Robert and Finn both glanced for what could of only been a millisecond at Aaron before looking back down at the screen in front of them, both grunting a "yes" in his direction. Aaron scoffed silently before standing and heading towards the bar.

"What's got you with a face like a slapped arse?"

Aaron rolled his eyes as Victoria approached him.

The bitter tone couldn't be hidden in his voice. "A pint, and whatever the two nerds had last."

 

Victoria could sense it straight away, but remained silent for a good few seconds before teasing Aaron.

"Jealous are we?"

"What? No" Aaron said with a scowl.

"Come on Aaron, you've been sat their for a good twenty minutes arms crossed looking like a 3 year old who got told he couldn't go to the park."

"I've not."

Victoria gave him a knowing look as she finished preparing the second drink.

 

Aaron stood in contemplation for a few seconds.

 

"It bothers me, alright?"

Victoria looked up in a bit of shock. "What?"

"Them."

"Robert and Finn?" she said, leaning in closer and whispering.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Why?" she laughed.

"They're just... more alike, than me and him."

It was Victoria's turn to roll her eyes.

"Come on Aaron. It's only like you and Adam."

"No it's not" he snapped with a furrowed brow.

"No, you're right, you and Adam are a lot closer."

"Adam doesn't have a mutual interest in dick though does he?"

"Thanks for that mental picture Aaron."

"I know. I'm being stupid. But I can't help feel like.. ugh."

"Go on."

"I feel like he's still hiding bits of him away from me. Like, he feels like he has to tone down things or pass over things just because he thinks I won't like them or something. Like all that stuff they're banging on about. He never talks to me about any of that stuff, yet when Finn asks if he wants to come out for a pint he couldn't get out fast enough."

"You realize you said like three times then?"

"Oh sorry am I boring you?"

"No-look. He probably doesn't talk to you about that stuff because there is more important stuff with you."

"What? Like what's that thing in the freezer that's been there since we moved in?"

"No, I mean, with you two, it always seems it's less about that stuff, less about talking and more about being with each other."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, when we went out last week on a double date. Me and Adam were bickering over stuff and you and him were sat there, mouths against each others ears whispering and giggling to each other, kissing and touching each other - which may I add isn't something ones sister wants to be seeing before she tucks into her lasagna - but you two, you fit so well because you _are_ so different, yet you have one thing in common -  you love the bones off each other."

"That doesn't stop me from feeling like he'd be happier if he had someone more like him around instead of me."

Victoria scoffed. "Now you're being daft!"

 

Aaron grabbed the three drinks and made his way to the table, not before being stopped by Victoria.

"Just try and join in. And talk to him, alright?"

Aaron gave her a small nod with a soft expression before walking over to the table, his bitterness now back at the sight of them.

He slammed the drinks down maybe a little too hard, not that Nerd #1 and Nerd #2 noticed.

 

Aaron sat again, arms crossed with a scowl, before peering over to Victoria and breaking out of his pose as she giggled at him, placing his hands on the table.

"Let's have a look?"

Robert and Finn both looked up with a surprise expression.

"You what?"

"What you reading?"

"Aaron what are you-"

"-Just taking an interest, can't I take an interest?" he said with a slight tinge of anger.

"Well it's weird." Robert answered with a small laugh.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Fine. I won't bother. See you at home."

 

And like that, Aaron had grabbed his coat and marched outside, ignoring the calls from his boyfriend behind him.

* * *

 

He leant against the bench outside, leg bouncing and lip twitching between his clenched teeth. He was gonna go home, but he knew there was a large tub of ice cream in the freezer that he knew he'd demolish if he did.

 

He knew it was wrong of him to storm out - something he and Robert had agreed had to stop happening - but he just needed the space.

Space that didn't take long to invade as he felt that familiar warm embrace of two arms sliding around his waist from the back hugging him tightly and warm, wet lips against his neck.

"Come on, out with it."

Aaron couldn't help but smile as Robert slithered his head onto his shoulder, brushing his smooth skin against his stubble as he placed those kisses on his neck that Robert had learnt always won Aaron round soon enough.

"I'm sorry alright."

Robert looked surprised. "What for?"

"I just.. I just wanted to take an interest."

"You never have before?"

"Well yeah cause before I wasn't..." Aaron stopped himself from going further.

Robert slid around Aaron and looked at his boyfriends face.

"Babe?"

Aaron sighed. "I'm jealous okay?"

"Of what?!" Robert said with even more shock.

"You and Finn. Cosying up to each other."

Robert rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Please tell me you're not suggesting-"

"-No. I'm not!"

"Then what?" Robert snapped in anger.

"I just want you to be able to be talk to me about that stuff too. I want you to light up talking to me like that. Not having to go elsewhere to get that happiness."

"I'm happy with you. More than happy, you know that!"

"I know... I just want you to be able to get everything from me. Talk to me about everything."

"And I do, but Aaron, I do need other people too."

"So I'm not enough then-"

"-NO! You're everything to me! I don't understand where this is coming from?"

They stood in silence for a few moments.

"I spent months, watching you with someone else, getting your happiness from them, not being able to give you everything you wanted. And then, suddenly I could, I could at least try. I might not be able to give you a platinum card or two large breasts but I try and give you everything I can, because I want you to have everything, with me. So, it's just a little hard when I see that I can't, and it just makes me feel like I'm not enough, sometimes."

Robert titled his head with a look of guilt and worry.

Aaron looked down with tears in his eyes, not wanting to meet his boyfriends gaze.

"Look at me."

Aaron refused.

Robert pulled his chin up gently.

"Babe, Look at me."

He did instantly.

"You. ARE. Enough. More than. I don't talk to you about this stuff not because I don't want to, but there is just so much more important things to do with you. To touch you, kiss you, to be happy and comfortable with you every single day. When I'm with you, I don't need to talk about comics and the latest films because I don't need them to be happy. If I wanted you to take an interest, let's be honest, I'd try and make you!" he laughed, and so did Aaron.

"So stop it with this. I talk to it with Finn because otherwise we have nothing to talk about. Plus, everyone needs something different. It's no different than with you and Adam."

"I suppose so."

Aaron and Robert stared into each others eyes, foreheads touching.

"So stop it with all this. You're everything I could ever want, ever need and I'm fucking elated about it. I mean, I should be in a ditch somewhere, because I've done enough to deserve being in the gutter, but instead, I get to wake up and be with the most sexy, interesting guy I'll ever meet. I'm on cloud nine everyday just being with you."

Aaron stopped him talking with a tender kiss, leaning into him and holding him tightly, stroking his hair.

"I love you, so much, you know that don't you?"

Robert smiled. "Of course I do. And I love you too. More than anything."

The two smiled as they continued kissing, before breaking a few minutes later.

 

"So.. you going back in?" Aaron asked, swaying slightly in Robert's arms.

"Fuck off, I need someone to deal with this!" Robert pointed down to his crotch, almost bursting from his jeans.

The two boys laughed.

"Come on then baby!" Robert joked.

"Fuck off with that, don't call me baby!"

"Well when you stop acting like one I will!"

"I'm gonna get you for that one!"

"I do believe it's my turn to fuck you senseless if I remember correctly?!"

Robert grabbed Aaron's hand before the two of them ran to their house.

 

And Aaron gave Robert something Finn could never. The feeling of stubble and lips against Robert's crotch with Robert's dick firmly down his throat.


End file.
